utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Soraru
Soraru (そらる) là một utaite được biết đến nhờ chất giọng trầm, thấp và ngân dài. Chất giọng của anh được fan mô tả là khá gợi cảm và chín chắn, dễ nhận ra bởi tiếng khàn. Anh thường cộng tác với ShounenT, Lon, Komeru và đặc biệt là MafuMafu tạo thành những cặp kết hợp tương ứng là SoraT (そらT), Soralon (そらろん), Lemoc Raros (Soraru và Komeru nhưng tên hai người bị đảo ngược và được Latin hóa) và After the Rain( Sorairo Muffler). Anh còn là một biên tập âm thanh giỏi, có thể hòa âm, nắm vững các bài hát do các nhà sản xuất VOCALOID sáng tác như các utaite khác. Không được biết đến như một giọng ca nam mạnh mẽ đúng nghĩa nhưng Soraru lại vô cùng năng động, anh thường xuyên thay đổi phong cách hát của mình sao cho hiệu quả với từng ca khúc: mạnh mẽ và nhiều hơi thở hơn cho rock, hay mềm mại, nhẹ nhàng trong những ca khúc có nhịp độ nhanh. Anh còn có thể hát được nốt cao tuy gặp đôi chút khó khăn, ví dụ như trong bản hát lại “Last Night, Good Night”, và “18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen” trên TmBox. Lúc đầu, Soraru được biết đến như một người dùng thường xuyên tải lên các bản hát lại của mình, hơn nữa vì mức độ sử dụng bộ xử lý âm thanh quá nhiều trong bài hát nên anh còn được gọi là “ông hoàng autotune”. Gần đây anh đã nổi tiếng một cách nhanh chóng dù nó chẳng đáng là bao so với thời kỳ im hơi lặng tiếng chẳng ai để ý đến. Cho đến khi anh tạo được một bước đột phá trong bản hát lại Mozaik Role vào giữa năm 2010, phá vỡ cột mốc lượt xem từ 10-20 nghìn, và ngoài ra còn được đánh dấu với từ khóa xứng đáng với nhiều lượt xem (もっと評価されるべき, motto hyouka sareru beki) do chất lượng gần như không đổi, “nên để có nhiều chú ý hơn” giúp Soraru mở rộng ảnh hưởng của chính anh. Trong những nằm gần đây tốc độ tải lên của anh phần nào giảm nhiều so với trước đây, Soraru giờ đã trở thành một trong những thành viên nổi tiếng của cộng đồng utattemita. Nhiều bản hát lại mới đây của anh đã phá vỡ cột mốc một triệu lượt xem trên Nico Nico Douga: bản song ca của anh “Rimokon” với Lon, cùng phiên bản solo “Kagerous Days”. Dù vậy bài hát có nhiều lượt xem nhất tính đến bây giờ vẫn là “Mozaik Role” với 1.373 triệu lượt xem trên NND và 32 nghìn trên mylists. Anh rất hay trực tuyến trên Twitter và tình bạn với những nhà sản xuất cũng như các utaite khác như Chomaiyo, Lon và ShounenT có thể được thấy rất rõ rệt, đặc biệt là với MafuMafu, người mà anh tiếp xúc nhiều nhất và thường xuyên collab với. Ngoài đời anh cũng là bạn của Remyu, kunkun và Mitea, đó là những người bạn học chung đại học với anh. Anh cũng tận hưởng thời gian rảnh rỗi của mình để tán gẫu với những người bạn cùng là utaite như mình, điển hình là với Lon, nhất là khi hai người họ chơi Minecraft cùng nhau. Anh còn tổ chức Soralon Radio (そらろんラジオ) với Lon và Hikkikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ) với MafuMafu, chương trình radio với lịch trình bất thường về những cuộc nói chuyện chuyện về nhiều chủ đề giữa hai người. Soraru còn hát lại nhiều bài hát không có trong mylist của anh ấy, có thể là do anh chỉ hát những bài nhất định trong những buổi ghi âm trực tiếp hay đơn giản là anh chỉ xóa chúng đi. Tuy nhiên một số fan đã thu lại chúng rồi chuyền tay nhau thông qua các trang mạng xã hội như Tumblr. Những dự án hợp tác chung (cải biên), và Saine (minh họa & làm phim) # Thành viên thuộc Dự án Yozora Chorus # Thành viên thuộc Singlink dàn đồng ca B.L.Revolution cùng Remyu, Narcissistic BL ★ Tamago, Nao., Platyco và Otsuki # ECHOES (Phát hành ngày 5 tháng 5, 2010) # Spaceship với ShounenT (Phát hành ngày 16 tháng 1, 2011) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 4 (Phát hành ngày 16 tháng 3, 2011) # Yuuaisuu với Lon (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 5, 2011) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 3 (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 6, 2011) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 5 (Phát hành ngày 7 tháng 9, 2011) # Hallows với Lon (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 10, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Laugh Life (Phát hành ngày 19 tháng 5, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi với Lon (Phát hành ngày 28 tháng 4, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 6, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 6 (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 8, 2012) # BabyPod (Phát hành ngày 26 tháng 10, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Phát hành ngày 10 tháng 10, 2012) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 (Phát hành ngày 17 tháng 10, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # Kuuchuu Sanpo với Lon (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 2, 2013) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 5, 2013) # QuaLia cùng Ryo-kun và Kashitaro Ito (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 5, 2013) # PANDORA VOXX REBOOT (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 6, 2013) # GigaBanana The Best ~ NORISHIO Aji ~ (Phát hành ngày 24 tháng 7, 2013) # Shoubu Zenya Ginpuu ~ Utaite ver. ~ (Phát hành ngày 8 tháng 7, 2013) # Stars on Planet (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 8, 2013) # Seishun no Aji to Kuuron no Kimi cùng với Lon (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 8, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2013) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2013) # After Rain Quest cùng với Mafumafu (Phát hành ngày 28 tháng 4, 2014) # (Phát hành ngày 26 tháng 4, 2014) }} Cộng tác # sweets☆ với Shamuon, ShounenT và Kony. # Soralon (そらろん) với Lon. # Lemoc Raros với Komeru # SoraT (そらT) với ShounenT # Soratacchi (そらたっち) với Tacchi # Monoral (モノラル) với Inakamono # Shiso (しそ) với Shamuon # After the Rain với Mafumafu Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (RADWIMPS song) (2008.06.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) Với tên Soraru: # "Masumaru" (Marshmallow) (RADWIMPS song) (2008.07.21) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Dear" (2008.07.21) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Suimin Jikan" (Giờ đi ngủ) -Acoustic ver.- (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2008.07.22) # "Order Made" (RADWIMPS song) (2008.07.28) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Giai điệu trên trời xanh" (2008.07.28) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Kaerou" (2008.08.03) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni image song) (2008.08.10) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "you" -làm lại- (2008.08.12) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (Đóa hoa tặng Cậu, Khúc ca cho Tôi) (2008.09.17) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Giai điệu trên trời xanh" -làm lại- (2008.09.17) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.18) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Cendrillon" feat. Soraru và Noa (2008.10.16) # "Gokurakuchou -chim thiên đường-" (2008.10.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "celluloid" (2008.10.30) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Tan chảy" -3MMIX- (2008.11.06) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "sự bồng bột không đúng lúc" (2008.11.10) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Cô gái bí ẩn" -Any-san Arrange- (2008.11.21) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Hành động vô hình" (2008.11.30) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (Khi Mối Tình Đầu Đi Qua) -Male ver.- (2008.12.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Lõi Lò Phản Ứng Hạt Nhân Chảy Tan) (2009.01.16) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "SƯ TỬ" feat. Soraru và Tacchi (2009.01.24) # "Hi Vọng" (2009.01.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.31) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2009.02.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Cantarella" -hát lại- (2009.02.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Thay vì vĩnh biệt, phảng phất hương thơm một Loài Hoa) (2009.02.07) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) -Rock ver.- (2009.02.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.08) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Khoảng-cách-yêu-thương Chuyện Tình Dai Dẳng) feat. Soraru và Agya (2009.02.13) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Seriyu và Dorocchi (2009.03.01) # "One Man Live/Nazonazo" (RADWIMPS songs) (2009.03.11) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (Ác Quỷ Đẫm Máu Trên Vỉa Hè) feat. Soraru and Seriyu (Sound Horizon song) (2009.03.14) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Iroha, Nao., Peace, Remyu, Shiyu, Urin, Seriyu, Kazukin, Taihaku, Dorocchi, Otsuki, tae, Ritta, Aian, Shinobu, Kakichoco, hana, Nanahira, Ami Hitsuji, Shuiro, okkun, Oru♪, Rhap, Mapo-Mellon, Rin, Tateshina, Kappa, Hetanari, Mizuki, Komeru, Rime, miw, *Sixi*, Sawaki, Shuu, Oisu, Mizo, karia, komix, Satoi Sena, Mamizu Kurage, Yoshimichi, mirto, Riseha, tomato, nekobass, và sola (2009.03.14) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.03.19) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Palette" (2009.04.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Con rối" (2009.05.14) # "Sangatsu no Ame" (Mưa tháng Ba) (2009.05.15) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "màu xanh thiên đường" feat. Soraru và Tacchi (2009.05.19) (Không có trong Mylist) # "MA" feat. Soraru và @.25" (2009.05.26) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.05.29) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.29) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "from Y to Y" feat. Soraru và Tacchi (2009.06.12) # "Tiểu Thuyết Bị Mất" (2009.06.18) (Không có trong Mylist) # "magnet" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.20) (Riêng tư) # "không phải màu xanh ấy" (2009.06.23) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.27) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" feat. Soraru và Komeru (2009.07.03) # "Làm bạn thôi nhé" feat. Soraru và Komeru (2009.07.07) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.22) # "Gemini" (2009.07.26) # "Shinkai Summit" (Đau đớn tột cùng) (2009.08.01) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.04) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Lời chào tạm biệt ngắn ngủi" feat. Soraru và Komeru (2009.08.11) # "crystal mic" -cathedral remix- (2009.08.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Mảnh ghép" (2009.09.08) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Tội ác và Trừng phạt) (2009.09.11) # "No Logic" feat. Soraru và Komeru (2009.09.16) # "Mưa Chocolate" feat. Soraru và Mike (2009.09.16) # "Iroha Uta" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.17) # "magnet" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.22) # "Oyasumi no Uta" (Khúc hát chúc ngủ ngon) (2009.09.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "shiningray" feat. AR, gije, killrain, miw, na:ky, NAE, nya☆, Robin☆, tefu, e-qual, Oekaki, Ochoking, Kiri, Клока, Kurotan, Chrono, Soraru, Tacchi, Harunii, Maruya, Miki, Yoshika, Rakshasa, Rio, Richard K. Mask, Luschka, Keisen, Redbell, Nanamin, Kanataσ, Soukou, Souryuu, Hiroshi, và Rin (anniversary video for ) (2009.09.28) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2009.10.07) # "Sakana Kana?" (Đó là Cá hở?) (2009.10.10) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "1925" feat. Soraru và kunkun (2009.10.12) # "những ngày mưa" (2009.10.12) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Giấc mơ lố bịch của lão Bí Ngô) feat. Soraru và Komeru (2009.10.15) # "Jihou" (Time Signal) (2009.10.18) # "Starduster" feat. Soraru và Inakamono (2009.10.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.11.02) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Dummy Dummy" (2009.11.07) # "Alice" (2009.11.09) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "CRAWL" (2009.11.11) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (What-if Stories) (2009.11.12) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Alice" -acane_madder ver.- (2009.11.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Just Be (β)" (Phiên bản parody của "Just Be Friends") feat. Mine, Kashaneko, Mizo, Kanau, 4c0, hana, yume, Nagareboshi, Remyu, ^Koke, Kuon, Aki, Halna, A24, 【Okan】, Suimi, Kazu, Karuko, Mesumayu, sui, Soraru, Komeru, Meyani, Hoku, *SEN, kiiro, Taishi, irony, 31, Mameteria, bbb, RETSU, Mikarin, Banri, Clampurin, shell, Kumagoya, Yuzusuke, Shichimi, Desuke, Aiku, Sakiru, và Uran (2009.11.17) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Campanella" (2009.11.19) # "Dependence Intension" feat. Soraru và Komeru (2009.11.24) # "celluloid" -retake- (2009.11.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Chỉ là câu Tạm Biệt ngắn ngủi) (2009.11.25) (Không có trong Mylist) # "CÔ GÁI CẦU VỒNG" (2009.11.25) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "đố kỵ." 　feat. Komeru và Soraru (đồng ca) (2009.11.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "clock lock works" feat. Soraru và Komeru (2009.12.03) # "hãy gọi tên tôi" (2009.12.08) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Room sized Logic" (2009.12.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.21) # "Koibito no Range" (Dear Range) feat. Soraru và Komeru (2009.12.23) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kuripurin, Wataame, Komeru, Soraru, Guriri, H+ero và Kakichoco (2009.12.24) # "Con Búp Bê Hoang Tưởng" (2009.12.29) # "ACUTE" feat. Soraru, Noa và non (2010.01.01) # "1/6" feat. Soraru, Tentomushi, terry, Agya, 31 và Mi-mu (2010.01.06) # "Whammy Anarchy" (2010.01.09) # "Nhịp đập!" feat. Soraru và Tacchi (2010.01.14) # "bạn gái" (2010.01.16) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Thế giới hoàn hảo" feat. Soraru và Komeru (2010.01.20) # "Tegami" feat. Soraru và ShounenT (2010.01.22) # "Moonside he Youkoso" (Welcome to the Moonside) (2010.01.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Kusoge Jikkyou Play" (Let's Play of a Crappy Game) (2010.01.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.02.02) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Tạm biệt ký ức" (2010.02.11) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Tạm biệt ký ức" -Remastered ver.- (2010.02.11) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Yuuyake Sunset" feat. Soraru và Mazo Hizumu (2010.02.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Xanh" (2010.03.03) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.03.08) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) (2010.03.18) # "Discommunication" (2010.03.21) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) (Part of the Yozora Chorus Project) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane, and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Starduster" (Part of the Yozora Chorus Project) feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, non, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma, và Rian (2010.03.23) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Thưa Bệ Hạ ☆ Nàng công chúa của ta" feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Shamuon và Kony (2010.04.13) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.17) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.26) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.04) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (When A Man Of Astigmatism Met A Moonbug) (2010.05.07) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Limit" (Original with ) (2010.05.11) # "mugs" (2010.05.14) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -Autotuned ver.- (2010.05.23) (Community only) # "World's End Dancehall" -Piano ver.- (2010.06.02) # "Bokumote" (2010.06.03) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Palette" -retake- (2010.06.06) # "INARING☆March" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.06.09) # "Iroha Uta" -retake- (2010.06.15) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.19) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Night Before the Sakura) (2010.06.25) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.07.05) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.07.08) # "Engeki Telepsychola" (Telepsychola Theatric) (2010.07.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Ima Made no Utattemita wo Medley ni Shitemita" (Soramedley) (2010.07.30) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.06) # "tune the rainbow" feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, non, Mitsumushi and lino (birthday video for hana) (2010.08.09) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.09.06) # "Chigau Sora" (Different Skies) (2010.09.16) # "Nadenade" (2010.10.04) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Lynne" (2010.10.06) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Restaurant) (2010.10.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.11.17) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.20) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.11.29) # "Hysteri" (2010.12.07) # "10 Shunenki Song wo Tsukuttemita" (I Made a 10th Anniversary Song) (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- feat. ShoutStyle, Rash, Kakichoco, Zanto, Ougimachi Ruka, Rishe, Shinshakaijin, Alilem, Rumdarjun, Wataame, Soraru, ShounenT, Mi-chan, Chachako, A24, Shinobu, Hoku, Kouhey, F9, Limone-Sensei, Purikuma, và Lon (2010.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. Soraru và Lon (2010.12.24) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) # "Unko" (đồng ca) (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2010.12.29) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" feat. Usa, Kaito, Saiya, Sekihan, Seriyu, Soraru, Da-little, Donnie the Dynamite, Nitmegane, PUPI, Beeeeige, Ryoma, Wotamin, và AtarimeP (2010.12.29) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- (2011.01.14) # "Ichirin no Hana" (A Single Flower) (2011.01.19) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2011.01.19) (Community only) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) -Phiên bản cải biên.- (2011.02.11) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. Soraru và ShounenT (2011.02.14) # "BadBye" (2011.02.28) # "No Logic" -Original Arrange- feat. Soraru và ShounenT (2011.03.02) # "Tómur" (Empty) (2011.03.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) (2011.03.08) # "AC" -Hard Arrange- feat. neko và Soraru (đồng ca) (2011.03.19) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Asadao" (2011.03.26) (chỉ có trên Community) # "orange" (2011.03.30) # "eight hundred" (2011.03.31) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.04.12) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2011.04.28) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.05.03) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND is Nigh!) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Bokura no 16bit Warz" (Our 16bit Warz) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "The Wanderlast" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "＊Hello, Planet" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Band Arrange- (2011.06.06) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.06.14) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Juvenile" -giọng nữ (Soraruko)- (2011.06.15) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.06.24) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Blackjack" feat. Soraru và Shamuon (2011.06.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2011.07.07) # "Blindness" (2011.07.15) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.16) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.08.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Soraru và Lon (2011.08.03) (Community only) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Soraru, Nobunaga and Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) feat. Soraru và Lon (2011.09.02) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.09.08) (Community only) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What Is Already Here) (2011.09.19) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Soraru và Lon (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.03) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) -Phiên bản cải biên.- feat. Soraru và Lon (2011.10.14) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.10.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) (chỉ có trên Community) # "3331" (2011.11.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.20) (chỉ có trên koebu) # "Gemini" feat. Soraru và Lon (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) (2011.12.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -itikura remix- (2012.01.03) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2012.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.20) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.02) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Soraru và Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.02.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes) -giọng nữ (Soraruko)- (2012.02.20) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Argument) (2012.02.28) # "Polaris" (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, và Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Melancholic" (2012.03.14) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.04.02) # "Handwritten Map" (2012.04.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2012.04.20) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.04.24) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.04.27) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) - Arrange- (2012.05.14) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.05.26) # "Irony" (2012.05.28) # "Kimi no Me wo" (Your Eyes) (Original with ) (2012.06.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.07.18) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) -Phiên bản cải biên.- (2012.08.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Phiên bản cải biên.- (2012.08.17) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.09.06) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.09.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.09.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -giọng nữ (Soraruko)- (2012.10.09) # "Mermaid" (2012.10.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -Original Pitch ver.- (chỉ có trên Community) # "Chocolat to Inseki" (Chocolates and Meteorites) (2012.10.28) (chỉ có trên Community) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Soraru và Mi-chan (2012.10.30) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Original with LOLI.COM and Tonkatsu) feat. Soraru, halyosy (đồng ca), và Nayugorou (đồng ca) (2012.10.30) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. Soraru và Inakamono (2012.11.11) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.15) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.19) # "WAVE" (2012.11.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.04) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Phiên bản cải biên.- feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.12.25) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Soraru và Lon (2013.01.23) # "Choco to Yuuki" (Chocolate and Courage) (Tirol Choco CM) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.16) # "MUGIC" feat. Soraru, Lon, nero, clear, Rib và Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.08) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.05.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.06.20) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss With Hatsune Miku) (2013.07.11) (chỉ có trên Community) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. Soraru, Nanahira, kradness, 96Neko và Reol (2013.07.21) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) -hát lại lần nữa- (2013.07.23) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2013.08.16) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo" (Even If It's the Happiness of You) (2013.09.05) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion tax) (2013.09.10) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.10.04) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" feat. Soraru và Lon (cameo) (2013.11.03) # "Tsukiakari" (2013.11.19) # "Persona Robot" (2013.12.02) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.12.07) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) feat. Soraru và Lon (2013.12.25) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.19) # "Outer Science" (2014.01.31) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.02) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.02.23) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou và Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) feat. Soraru và Mafumafu (2014.03.07) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Soraru và Lon (2014.03.18) # "Run Pan Man" (2014.04.04) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.07) # "daze" (2014.04.15) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Soraru và Mafumafu (2014.04.22) # "Tobira Akete" (Tình yêu là cánh cửa rộng mở) (Frozen OST) feat. Soraru và Lon (2014.05.16) # "Henry's Cat" (2014.06.01) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.04) # "Terror" (2014.06.13) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" feat. Mafumafu và Soraru (2014.06.21) # "Mememememe" (2014.07.17) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (Ao Haru Ride OP) (2014.08.07) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number One) (Yo-Kai Watch ED) (2014.08.26) # "Ohoshi-sama Ressha" (Star Train) (2014.09.09) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and an Ocean of Soda) (2014.09.25) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (The Echo Of My Voice In The Rain) (2014.10.11) # "Meimou Shounen to Shousekai" (A Delusional Boy and a Small World) (2014.10.22) (Private) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's theory of Happiness) (2014.11.12) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.12.01) # "Bye Bye Nostalgica" (2014.12.04) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii và Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "Shounen, Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys and Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2014.12.09) # "Snow Song Show" feat. Soraru và Lon (2014.12.24) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Mafumafu Arrange ver.- (2015.01.02) # "Leia" (2015.1.19) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. Soraru và Mafumafu (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.02.06) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Firefly) (2015.02.13) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.02.20) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) feat. Soraru and Mafumafu (2015.03.26) # "Yurayura" (Original song with Nanou) (2015.04.04) # "Madamamagoto" (Cùng với GigaP và Reol) (2015.04.12) #"Sanagara Bye-Bye" (Cùng với ) (2015.04.19) # "Anonymous Onchuu" (Dear Anonymous) (Original with ) (2015.06.05) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.12) # "Ai no scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.06.20) # "Feedback Interstella" (Cùng với ) (2015.07.15) # "Gikyoku to Deformé Toshi" (2015.07.22) # "Sekai-sick ni Shounen Shoujo" feat. Soraru & Mafumafu (2015.08.31) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2015.09.12) # "Balleriko" (2015.09.15) # "Shihatsu to Kafka" (2015.10.17) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (2015.11.21) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" feat. Soraru &Mafumafu (2015.11.28) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Original song) feat. After the Rain (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.30) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" feat. After the Rain (2016.02.27) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (2016.03.12) }} Những ca khúc trên TmBox (2012.01.08) # "Headphone Actor" -1st Take- (2012.01.10) # "Nibyoukan" (Two-Second Span) -1st Take- (2012.01.18) # "18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen" (If You Can't Sing These 18 Octaves and a Half, You Don't Deserve to Become an Utaite) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.02.29) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.03.06) # "Twinkle" -1st Take- (2012.03.10) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" -Phiên bản ngắn.- feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.03.11) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (Go Go Ghost Ship) -Acoustic Short ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.03.25) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.03.30) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.05.24) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Phiên bản ngắn.- feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.05.24) # "Irony" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.05.26) # "Irony" -Acoustic Short ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) -2012 ver.- (2012.06.14) # "Envy Catwalk" -SoraRhyThm Arrange Short ver.- (2012.06.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -SoraRhyThm Arrange Short ver.- (2012.07.23) # "Children Record" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.09.17) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.11.10) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (giọng nữ, gọi là Soraruko) (2012.11.12) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.11.15) # "Kowloon Retro" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.11.15) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Grey Matter Explosion Girl) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2012.11.15) # "crossing field" (2012.11.25) # "te-yut-te" (2012.11.25) # "Torinoko City" -Kuuchuu Sanpo Arrange Short ver.- (2012.12.14) # "glow" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2013.01.11) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.29) # "Lost Time Memory" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2013.04.02) # "Chúc mừng sinh nhật Suzumu" (2013.04.19) # "Sayonara Retro New World" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2013.04.23) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2013.09.07) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.09.21) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.21) # "Tsukiakari" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2013.09.22) # "Outer Science" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2013.11.07) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2013.11.14) # "Persona Robot" (2013.12.01) # "Kakurenbo" (2014.01.24) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.01) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2014.04.13) }} Những ca khúc trên koebu # "Unknown Girl" (Touhou) (2008.11.05) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) -làm lại- (2009.09.18) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (Summer Days, Ghosts, and God) (2011.09.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.20) Những ca khúc trên Voicebook # "Cantarella" -Phiên bản ngắn.- (2008.08.19) Không rõ thời gian đã tải lên # "Mata Ashita" (bản hát lại mừng community của anh đạt level 100, chỉ tải về) Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" - Phát hành ngày 5 tháng 7, 2013 ** Bài hát kết thúc của anime Danganronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei - The Animation Danh sách đĩa hát |track1composer = JimmyThumbP |track1arranger = ShounenT |track2title = Starduster |track2info = (Soraru) |track2lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track2composer = JimmyThumbP |track2arranger = ShounenT |track3title = Little Traveler |track3info = (ShounenT) |track3lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track3composer = JimmyThumbP |track3arranger = Luschka |track4title = Fake lover |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track4composer = JimmyThumbP |track4arranger = Luschka |track5title = From Y to Y |track5info = (ShounenT) |track5lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track5composer = JimmyThumbP |track5arranger = ShounenT |track6title = The 9th |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track6composer = JimmyThumbP |track6arranger = ShounenT |track7title = No Logic |track7info = (ShounenT, Soraru) |track7lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track7composer = JimmyThumbP |track7arranger = Spica}} |track2title = Nisoku Hokou |track2info = (Lon) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Shinkai Summit |track3info = (Lon) |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Tsumi no Batsu |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Ai think so, |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Ai Kotoba |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Mozaik Role |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = Suzumu, marasy |track9title = Aimai Elegy |track9info = (Soraru) |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Chocolate Beets |track10info = (Lon) |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku |track11info = (Soraru, Lon) |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = Suzumu |track12title = Aimai Elegy |track12info = (Instrumental Ending) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = Suzumu}} |track2composer = YuchaP |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ippou Tsuukou |track3info = (One Way Route) (Lon) |track3lyricist = YuchaP |track3composer = YuchaP |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Kuusou Palette |track4info = (Fantasy Palette) (Soraru) |track4lyricist = YuchaP |track4composer = YuchaP |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Poker Face |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = YuchaP |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Rock-ya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = Ishifuro |track6composer = Ishifuro |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = Ishifuro |track7composer = Ishifuro |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Kirai na Hito |track8info = (People I Hate) (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Ishifuro |track8composer = Ishifuro |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Checkmate |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = YuchaP |track9composer = YuchaP |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Reversible na Houkago |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Soralon Radio Shutchou Ban |track11info = (Bonus track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! |track12info = (Soraru, Lon) (Bonus track) |track12lyricist = OwataP |track12composer = OwataP |track12arranger = }} |track1composer = Jin |track1arranger = Jin |track2title = Kagerou Days |track2info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track2lyricist = Jin |track2composer = Jin |track2arranger = Jin |track3title = Mozaik Role |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = |track4title = Aimai Elegy |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track5info = (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = PinocchioP |track5arranger = |track6title = eight hundred |track6lyricist = PinocchioP |track6composer = PinocchioP |track6arranger = PinocchioP |track7title = Tómur |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = |track8title = rain stops, good-bye |track8lyricist = NioP |track8composer = NioP |track8arranger = NioP |track9title = Negaigoto |track9lyricist = |track9composer = FuwariP |track9arranger = |track10title = Mata Ashita |track10lyricist = FuwariP |track10composer = FuwariP |track10arranger = FuwariP |track11title = fix |track11lyricist = |track11composer = keeno |track11arranger = |track12title = glow |track12lyricist = keeno |track12composer = keeno |track12arranger = keeno |track13title = Sayoko |track13lyricist = |track13composer = MikitoP |track13arranger = |track14title = Shinzou Democracy |track14info = (Heart Democracy) |track14lyricist = MikitoP |track14composer = MikitoP |track14arranger = MikitoP}} |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ama no Jaku |track3info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 164 |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Envy Catwalk |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track5info = (Love Hero) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track7info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track9info = (The Melancholy of the Young Literati) |track9lyricist = Nanou |track9composer = Nanou |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Suzu-tsuki no Takarabako |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu}} |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = Osamuraisan |track3title = Shiryokukensa |track3info = (Eye Examination) (Lon) |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = JimuinG |track4title = Yume Chizu |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = Osamuraisan |track5title = Melody in the Sky |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = JimuinG |track6title = Mousou Sketch |track6info = (Delusion Sketch) (Soraru) |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = JimuinG |track7title = STEP TO YOU |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = Osamuraisan |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8info = (MechanicalPierrot) (Soraru) |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = Osamuraisan |track9title = Futariboshi |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = spring |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu}} |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Hitori no Kimi to Hitori no Boku ni |track2info = (With a Lonely You and a Lonely Me) (Soraru) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Lon-san to Yasai Juice |track3info = (Lon-san and Vegetable Juice) (Lon) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Sakurairo Time Capsule |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = Suzumu |track4composer = Suzumu |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = youthful |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku |track6info = (Shoddy Utopia Policy) (Lon) |track6lyricist = Suzumu |track6composer = Suzumu |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Densetsu no Soraru-san |track7info = (The Legendary Soraru-san) (Soraru) |track7lyricist = Suzumu |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = I detest you |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track9info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = Suzumu |track9composer = Suzumu |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = birthday of two years |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Suzumu |track10arranger = Suzumu }} Phiên bản thường = |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Haiiro Shounen Rock |track2info = (Gray Boy Rock) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track3info = (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = }} |-| Phiên bản giới hạn = |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Haiiro Shounen Rock |track2info = (Gray Boy Rock) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Zoku・Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku |track3info = (Sequel・Shoddy Utopia Policy) (Soraru, Lon) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track4info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -GigaP remix- (Soraru, Lon) (Bonus track) |track4lyricist = Suzumu |track4composer = Suzumu |track4arranger = GigaP }} Thư viện ảnh Soraru 1.jpg|Soraru trong bản hát lại "Eh? Aa, Sou." Minh họa bởi MACCO Soraru 2.JPG|Soraru (trái) và Lon (phải) trong bản hát lại "Matryoshka" Minh họa bởi Saine (さいね) Soraru 3.JPG|Từ trái sang phải: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru và Inakamono trong bản hát lại "Shinpakusuu #0822" Minh họa bởi ria Soraru 4.png|Soraru trong bản hát lại "Aimai Elegy" Minh họa bởi MACCO Soraru 8.jpg|Soraru ngoài đời thật, ảnh lấy từ Twitter của anh Soraru 5.jpg|Soraru ngoài đời thật, ảnh lấy từ Twitter của anh Soraru 6.jpg|Soraru ngoài đời thật, ảnh lấy từ Twitter của MACCO Soraru 7.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon và Itou Kashitarou trong bản hát lại "MUGIC" Minh họa bởi Tama (たま) Soraru 49.jpg|Soraru trên hình nền Twitter của anh, ảnh minh họa trong bản hát lại "Aimai Elegy" Minh họa bởi MACCO Soraru 50.png|Ảnh đại diện của Soraru trên Twitter Thông tin thêm *Soraru từng tham gia Cuộc thi đồng ca thường niên 0.5th Singlink năm 2009 (sự kiện này chỉ chính thức được tổ chức hằng năm kể từ năm sau và nó đã được đổi tên) vì anh cũng là thành viên trong dàn đồng ca B.L.Revolution. Họ hát “Iroha Uta” trong phần thi đầu tiên, và “magnet” để tranh hạng ba, nhưng sau cùng đã để thua dàn đồng ca Orion. Anh còn tham dự với tư cách là nghệ sĩ solo vào Cuộc thi lần thứ 2 cho cộng đồng Utattemita trên trang web, hát lại “Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo” trong phần thi thử giọng và “Cantarella” (ca khúc bắt buộc với tất cả thí sinh nam) trong vòng hai. * Anh cao 176cm và nặng 55kg. * Anh nói rằng anh chọn "Soraru" là tên utaite vì anh thích khung trời mở; từ "sora" trong Soraru nghĩa là "bầu trời". Ngoài ra tên thật của anh cũng bao gồm kí tự kanji nghĩa "bầu trời" (空). * Nguồn cảm hứng khiến anh trở thành một utaite là nhờ 2 utaite Gazelle và Shachou. * Ca khúc VOCALOID yêu thích của anh là Wanderlust do sasakure.UK trình bày. * Nhân vật anime yêu thích của anh là Eureka từ Psalms of Planets Eureka seveN, thường hay cho rằng cô ấy là "vợ" mình. * Anh rất khoái “chọc ngoáy” người khác trên Twitter, tất nhiên nạn nhân thường là bạn bè của anh. * Anh lúc nào cũng tuyên bố mình mới 17 tuổi, nhưng thực ra lại không như vậy. * Anh thuộc nhóm máu O. * Khi các fan hỏi về mối quan hệ giữa anh và Lon, anh đều trả lời rằng anh chưa bao giờ gặp cô ấy ngoài đời thật. Trên SoraLon Radio, hai người cũng toàn nói đùa về chuyện này. Còn trên mạng xã hội Twitter hay NND, Soraru nói chuyện như thể anh là anh trai, đôi khi là bố của Lon vậy. * Khi anh hát bằng chất giọng có vẻ nữ tính, chẳng hạn như bản hát lại “Usotsuki”, hay tự biên tập giọng mình cho giống giọng nữ thì fan hay gọi anh một cách thân mật là “Soraruko”. * Anh chơi guitar khá giỏi, thỉnh thoảng anh cũng hay đệm guitar vào các ca khúc trên NND của mình. * Soraru sinh ra ở vùng ven biển quận Miyagi, hiện anh đang sống tại quận Yamagata. * Anh có nói rằng tên thật của anh khá dài (tới mức bị cắt trong một bài kiểm tra toàn quốc), có tất thảy 7 ký tự kanji. * Anh không thích đồ ăn cay và cho rằng những người thích ăn cay rất quái dị và giống M. * Anh có một cô em gái. * Anh là bạn ngoài đời của Remyu, kunkun và Mitea, họ cùng học chung trường đại học. * Mafumafu nghĩ anh là tsundere vì thường xuyên nhiều bị Soraru chặn và làm lơ trên twitter. * Anh là con trưởng trong gia đình. Anh có 2 người em trai và 1 người em gái * Anh sinh vào năm Thìn và thuộc cung Bọ Cạp Liên kết ngoài * Trang web chính thức * Twitter * Blog * Blogmaga * Koebu * TmBox * pixiv Ngoài lề # Lý lịch trích ngang # Bài viết trên wiki Utaite của Nhật # Thông tin trên pixiv Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn